Agricultural entities and other entities often need to precisely apply materials (such as fertilizers, pesticides, weed killers, water, seeds, plants, or paint) to exact or near exact locations. For example, this could involve the use of large vehicles on farms or other agricultural facilities. In this example, each of these vehicles could include a tank of material to be released and long arms (called “booms”) containing a number of nozzles through which the material is released. As another example, this could involve the use of large vehicles on roads, runways, parking lots, or other areas. In this example, the vehicles may include mechanisms for releasing paint onto the roads, runways, parking lots, or other areas. These types of systems typically include actuators that control the flow of materials to be released, such as by allowing or blocking the flow of material into the nozzles.